Kid Icarus uprising: the rise of Piridi
by drakeowner42
Summary: This is a Piridi fan fiction made for everyone to enjoy especially kid Icarus uprising fans or Piridi fans.
1. Chapter 1

Piridi fan-fiction.

Chapter one: the uprising of Piridi.

Disclaimer: welcome to my fan fiction of Pit and Viridi also known as Piridi with appearances of Dark Pit, Phosphora, and Palutena at times but there will be as many cliffhangers as in my amour shipping fan fiction of Ash and Serena from pokemon so I all hope you enjoy this one too.

Pit: sorry drakeowner42 and Palutena am I to late to be in the intro to this fan fiction.

Me: no Pit just on time and since I didnt respect you enough in my pokemon fabric how about you take the lead in the rest of the disclaimer.

Pit: really do you really mean it.

Palutena: yes Pit now go on and finish it.

Pit: alright I won't let you guys down. Drake is not response able for anything that I do.

whoops that's the wrong document that's my contract. Here is the disclaimer. Ahem, Drake does not own Kid Icarus uprising © of Nintendo but he does own the game. Now with out farther ado.

Pit and me: let's get to the story.

Me: sorry couldn't help it.

Story begins.

Pit: sorry lady Palutena I was busy with beating a level nine Seamus in SSB3DS. what did you need.

Well pack your 3ds and any games because I'm going to the god conceal meeting and I asked Viridi and Phosphora to watch you while I'm there.

Pit: but doesn't Viridi need to be there to.

Palutena: Viridi sends Arlon in her place. Plus Pit too is going to be there.

Pit: ya but he'll be kissing Phosphora the entire time.

Dark Pit: that's not true pit stain I'll be there playing SSBWU at Viridi's domain. Plus I just got back from there it is amazing. Viridi told me to tell you to bring your 3ds with any of the games you want.

Pit: Let me guess after you played a round with Phosphora then made out in here room.

Dark Pit: THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED. We plays SSBWU the entire time.

Both Pit and Palutena: sure you did.( with a hunt of sarcasm. )

Dark Pit: its the truth.

Pit trying not to laugh as he tries to say the right words so he won't be punched for it but his snickering gets him in trouble.

(The forth wall is about to be broken.)

Pit that is not funny drake.

Drake: kind of is.

Pit: it still hurts.

Dark Pit: that's what she said.

Drake: lol.

Palutena: you had that one coming At you pit.

Pit: ow harsh.

Drake: get back to the story guys we have more problems on our hands.

Pit: like what the end of the world.

Drake: yes.

Pit: ahahahahahahaha.

Drake: is someone getting this on camera.

Dark pit: I am. Oh this will look great on YouTube.

Pit: no not on YouTube. I'll die.

Palutena: then I'd just revive you.

Pit: oh trust me it would be better if I stayed dead.

Drake: who would lead the centurians. Dark pit can't because he'll be in battle with Viridi's forces of nature. And palutena could but then probably get distracted by a butterfly or something like I would but I cant because I'm the writer and well I write.

Pit: fine.

Drake: no offence Palutena.

Palutena: none taken.

Drake: OK back to the story.

All: OK.

( back in the story. )

So ya pack your 3ds and any of the games you want to bring

Pit: cool be right back.

Palutena: then I can warp you both there. Should I send dinner with you or should viridi cook.

Both pit and dark pit thinking.

Pit: could we get twenty dollars.

Palutena: haha, ya, no.

Pit: then we'll have Viridi cook.

Palutena: right you two ready to go. Oh shoot forgot here's a note for Viridi and Phosphora. Alright see you two in 6 hours or tomorrow.

Both Pit's: see ya.

(Poof)

When they both arrive the place has been turned into a giant mess those green things that can only hurt by melee attacks and shot when red. There three of them on messing with the chili that Viridi was cooking the other two destroying the house.

Phosphora: come back you no good home pit hi pittoo. (Dark Pit only let's Phosphora call him pittoo.) Sorry the house is a wreck can you guys help me catch these things and put them back in there cage.

Pit: I thought Viridi's forces aloud to roam her domain.

Phosphora: Not these three these three are the worst one that she had to deal with so she locked them up but they broke out again. Or maybe you could kill the. Either way Viridi will be happy.

Out of nowhere Pit's Palutena bow and Dark Pit's silver bow appear to them with a note from Pautena.

Viridi sent me a call about those trouble makers again and she knew you to were coming so she told me to send you guys your weapons. From Palutena.

Pit: alright let get rid of these thing.

( boom )

TBC

Thanks for reading this chapter of 6 of my piridi function hope you all enjoy.

Pit: I looked at your YouTube channel you have one video what's up with that.

Me: I had made new intro with video editor that I had on my computer then it wouldn't work and then my computer had to be reset so I lost all of that data that's why the first video was done on my phone.

Pit: I guess that makes a lot of sense, a least for me I don't know about the rest of the people reading this.

Drake: your probable right, and of your searching for my channel its not Very popular so you have to look up drakeowner42 and under the categories look for channels, then it should come up.

Pit and Me: but again thanks for reading and thanks for the views and everything bye see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Piridi fan fiction

the uprising of Piridi chapter 2.

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of my Piridi fan fiction that I hope that you are all enjoying as much as my amour shipping fan fic. So how wants to give the disclsmer this time.

All the characters in this fan fic: I do.

Drake: oh its so hard to choose.

Viridi: just choose already and get the story going.

Drake: fine. Uh. Dark Pit.

Dark Pit: whatever. Just like the last time drake does not own Kid Icarus © of Nintendo Drake only owns Kid Icarus Uprising game and the original on his 3ds.

Drake: thanks Dark Pit see you guys at the end of the story. Or if they decide to brake the forth wall again.

Chapter 2 I don't want to.

(Boom)

both Pit's and Phosphora: huh

(Silence from Cragalanche)

Pit: hey its Cragalanche. Hi Cragalanche.

(Small rock thrown at Pit.)

Pit: ow ow ow.

Viridi: CRAGALANCHE only it the the jitterhugs. Not the guest. I don't think Palutena would want her angels back broken.

(Still silence.)

Viridi: we need to find a way to make you talk. Because silence is just meaning nothing. Hey Drake.

Drake: what.

Viridi can you make some way for me to make a way for Cragalanche talk.

Drake: oh that is a tough one but I might be able to make that happen.

Viridi: how long will that take?

Drake oh probably after those jitterhugs are taken care of.

Viridi: it would take that long.

Drake: you want it longer.

Viridi: no.

Drake: good.

( back in the story. )

Pit: so how long will it take to get something to have Cragalanche be able to talk.

Viridi: Possibly after the jitterhugs are gone.

Pit: great.

Viridi: I know right.

Drake: do you want a crappy machine or something you won't have to fix later.

Viridi: the better version.

Drake: then kill the jitterhugs and let me work.

Viridi: fine.

(5 minutes later)

Viridi: is it done now.

Drake almost give me a minute.

Pit : oh the Christmas trees destroyed.

Virdi: at least the presents and decorations weren't destroyed. There still in the spare room.

Drake: its done.

Viridi: how does it work.

Drake: well first he has to ingest it. Then it developes into a vocal cord and voice box in is rock body and boom he then Can talk.

Pit: cool it will be awesome to see what he has to say after all of this time.

Viridi: oh come on Cragalanche just open up.

Drake: do you need a crowbar.

Pit: I think we'll need something stronger.

Drake: so a crowbar and a car jack.

Viridi: ya.

Drake: Alright let me get it out of the garage. One sec. Here we go. I need it back after.

Viridi: OK. How long until the voice thing works.

Drake: about 2 minutes tops.

Pit: alright.

(2 minutes later)

Very deep voice: ugh what happened.

Pit: huh Cragalanche you spoke.

Cragalanche: what oh Pit when did you get here.

Pit: I've been here over 30 minutes.

Cragalanche: I don't remember you getting here.

Pit: drake what happened to Cragalanche.

Drake: oh ya forgot he forgets the last 40 minutes.

Pit: why that.

Drake : was that or he forgets everything, or he dies and comes back in three days to live again.

Pit: sounds like what happened to...

Viridi: Pit this is the same instances with the metroid. Relegion and our game have nothing to do with each other.

Pit: well I know that but.

Dark Pit: no Pit we are all trying to offend the Muslims , Jewish people, Babtist, Lutherans, and any other religious people.

Pit: alright. So where are going to have Christmas now.

Drake: oh I know a place.

Everyone: where.

Drake: first I have to point out that Pit you should be threatened for the next rematch with Cragalanche.

Pit: why.

Drake: because his voice is so low and threatening.

Everyone except Pit: he's right.

Drake: but that's off topic the place I was talking about is my hide away place.

Viridi: what your room.

Drake: no that's when i want to be away from everyone. No my hiding place is and island that has a lot of room and enough rooms for all of you. Its 500 miles away but I'll teleport you guys there and and back after I repair Viridi's domain.

Viridi: do we need to pay for it.

Drake: no I'm sending you guys there for a Christmas vacation while I clean up and fix Viridi's and Palutena's temples for free.

Pit: what's wrong with Palutena's temple.

Drake: your washing machine broke again. and the ac is shot, plus your bathroom needs some work and Viridi's was destroyed by those jitterhugs. So there.

Pit: alright when do we leave.

Drake: now.

(Poof)

TBC

Well here's the very long chapter 2 and I know no romance yet just humor trust me its coming.

Dark Pit: you better. Or else.

Phosphora: oh Pittoo just because we didn't make very much of an appearance doesn't mean you have to pound him.

Dark Pit: whatever.

me: so negative.

Phosphora: and that's why I love him.

Me: OK let get ready for the next chapter while they do whatever just to stay In the k rating. So thanks for reading and see you in the third.


	3. Chapter 3

The rise of Piridi.

Hi guys welcome to my third chapter of my Kid Icarus Uprising the rise of Piridi. So far you guys have enjoyed both of my fanfics. Now I know I'm focusing more on this fanfic then the other one but I'm trying to catch this up a little and get to the romance part your all waiting for and I hope for it to come next chapter or maybe in this chapter. When I decide to add it in. Now who wants to do the disclaimer.

Palutena: I'll do it.

Drake: alright Palutena.

Palutena: I have to make it quick I still have that meeting of the gods to finish. Drake does not own Kid Icarus except for the game Kid Icarus Uprising the game for his 3DS Kid Icarus, Kid Icarus Uprising, and the 3DS are © to Nintendo.

Drake: thanks and bye Palutena. Alright back to the story.

chapter 3: this is great.

Pit: what is this.

Viridi: it looks like a hut.

Dark Pit: I believe it is a hut.

Pit: Drake what is this.

Drake: that's not a hut its just what it looks like on the out side if you go inside its a lot bigger trust me.

Pit: OK you better be right.

Drake: oh trust me you'll be blown away.

(All walk into the hut looking house.)

Pit: oh my gosh he was right. This is way better then I thought.

Phosphora: I think its better then we all think.

Dark Pit: Is this where you live.

Drake: its more of a summer slash privacy house for me to go to when I need to be alone for awhile.

Viridi: like when you true to go on a date.

Drake: that was fifth grade and I was way more of a dunce then, then now.

Pit: what.

Drake: of course he doesn't understand what I'm saying.

Pit: no I understand just what is a dunce.

Everyone: oh my. ( anime fall )

Pit: what.

Dark Pit: a dunce is a person slow at learning or a really stupid person.

Pit: ok.

Phosphora: Pit we're calling you a dunce you dunce.

Drake: wow harsh.

Pit: ow I got burned.

Viridi: no you didn't.

Pit: then what do you call this.

Drake: That's the Indian rug burn I gave you 4 hours ago.

Pit: oh it still hurts.

Drake: yes Guinness world record for longest felt Indian rug burn.

Viridi: that's ubserde.

Drake: have you seen some of these records.

Viridi: no.

Drake: oh trust me there are more ubserd records then the one that I came up with.

Abby: he's right you know.

Pit: who was that.

Drake: my crush.

Viridi: that is a lie.

Drake: nope its legit. Didn't read my other fanfiction.

Pit: no.

Drake: you better then that would make. More since to you.

Pit: right.

Phosphora: so is Abby her real name.

Drake: what no I'm not using her name with her permission. Just like Drake isn't my real name.

Pit: then what is your real name.

Drake: I'm not dispersing that to the public. Back to what's at hand. Your rooms are something you will be led to by the arrow at your feet.

Pit: cool.

Drake: now these are color coded.

Viridi: what do you mean by that.

Drake: if you look at them they have a color to them.

Pit: mines... uh... uh...

Drake: its green.

Pit: right I know that the entire time.

Dark Pit: sure you did and I have a top hat that has a bunny in it

Pit: (gasp) your a magician.

Dark Pit: what no.

Pit: but you said you had a...

Dark Pit: I was being sarcastic.

Pit: stop using really big words.

Drake: i think pit needs to go to school and take vocab quiz.

Viridi: ya that will be a sight for my little angel.

Drake: aww.

(Punch noise with the noise of something breaking.) Drake: ow ow ow. Oh my jaw.

Viridi: that's what you get.

Pit: someone still has a soft spot for me.

Viridi: that was a bad set of words you used.

Pit: agh.

TBC.

sorry technical difficulties with these two see you next chapter.

(Lots of screaming.)

Drake no do not light that on fire. See ya.

Somebody: call 9 1 1.


End file.
